Dreams Do Come True
by Wandering Dawn
Summary: "You deserve to have every dream come true, Lils." Lily-Teddy fluff


Everyone has dreams. Its the one thing everyone in the universe has in common. Lily Luna Potter had many dreams. Most of which were easy enough to achieve. She wanted to play quidditch, she wanted to travel the world, she wanted to work with dragons and she wanted to be compleately different from her family. Every thing Lily Potter dreamt of as a child she got. She was the star chaser of the Slytherin quidditch team, later offered a place on the Hollyhead Harpries quidditch team. She had travelled the world whilst she played for the team and, when she had retired at the early age of twenty six she had gone to work in Romania with her Uncle Charlie on his dragon reserve. She even had her own dragon to look after. A Hungarian Horntail named Spikey. She wasn't exactly inventive, so sue her. but she still loved her little dragon. He was the runt of his family and Lily had saved him from a nasty fight with his brothers.

And in doing all this, she managed to distance herself from her name. She made herself a personality that was totally unique to her. and every tabloid picked up on the Lily Potter Firey Charm.

The only dream she couldn't get was her dream of Teddy Lupin leaving her cousin and coming to her. because she was totally and irrevocably in love with Teddy Lupin. She just wished she wasn't such a masochist and actually moved on long ago when he had made it clear he didn't love her back. But she couldn't help it. Teddy Lupin was the ice to her fire, the air to her lungs, the rainbow to her sky. He was her life. She just couldn't ever have him. And it killed her every day since she had turned seventeen and he had married Victoire and announced that she was pregnant. Lily had left the next day, unable to stand being around them.

Lily had effectively thrown herself into her work since then, not giving a backwards glance to her family or to Teddy Remus Lupin. This season was the easiest to avoid her feelings as it was hatching season. The time when she was awoken every morning by a loud thump followed by a roar of a mother trying to protect her babies. It was one of the best times on the reserve because it means new baby hatchlings. Tiny little baby dragons that the mother was protecting from other dragons as the shell cracked and split, tiny claws and tails emerging before, finally a head broke the shell completely and the new babies breathed their first puff of fire, or cried their first roar, trying to get their mothers attention. Yes, the sight really was something amazing to be observed. What came after it, was not so wonderful as the rest of the recruits on the preserve had to try pry the hatchlings away from the mother to do routine checks. One of which had only just been clubbed by a Hungarian horntail in the shoulder the day before, trying to do just that.

Lily smiled as she thought about the hatchlings. She was just hated that whilst most other animals had their young in spring, dragons had theirs in the middle of winter. Snow was swirling down in front of her window as she looked out watching as the occaisional dragon took off in flight over the trees lining the reserve, trying to hunt for their young. Lily smiled remembering the live bait they had to put out for them every day. It sometimes upset her when they put out baby lambs. She had even tried to convince Charlie to let her keep a lamb at one point but he had refused telling her she could have a dragon instead. She had pouted for days as she put out the lambs for them. It reminded her of an old muggle movie she had seen about dinosaurs where they put goats out for the reptiles, tied up, and left it for them to eat. Of course, you didn't get to see the eating part, but lily had definitely seen a dragon capture it's prey once. It just so happened that it had been her dragon that had brought one of them back to her pen as a peace offering or her. She had been touched at the gesture, but had to leave quickly unable to watch it actually eat it. It reminded her of when her old cat used to bring back mice and frogs for her at Hogwarts. She had simply patted it on the head and run off afterwards.

For a long time she did not notice the dark robed figure contrasting brilliantly against the bright white snow. That was until he picked up a lump of snow, moulded it into a ball shape and threw it at her window. She jumped opening the window quickly, ready to yell at whoever was down there until she saw the shock of turquoise blue hair. She scrambled through her window, climbing down the trellis of ivy before jumping the last few feet and running over to the man she had avoided for years.

"Teddy!" she yelled throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Pulling away quickly when she realised what she was doing. She eyed his sad expression warily. "What are you doing here, Teddy?"

He stared her straight in the eyes. "I came for you." She looked at him with a confused expression, her hope sparking from deep within her. The stars seemed brighter, the snow whiter as she dared to allow herself to hope that he was here to declare his love for her. But of course, that was never meant to be. "We all miss you, Lils. Your parents want to see you on your twenty eighth birthday for once. Please, Lils. Come spend Christmas with your family. Everyone misses you so much."

Lily snorted. "Yea, I bet Victoire will be so happy to see me home," she replied sarcastically.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to her in around ten years." It was then Lily noticed the absence of a wedding ring on his finger.

"You got divorced?"

"She had a miscarriage. It tore us apart. She's moved on and re-married. I'm not sure what's become of them, like I said, I haven't spoken to her. She's never at family gatherings anymore, I've never bothered to ask." Teddy shrugged as though it were nothing. Lily stared at him with wide eyes. All the running, all the avoiding. It was worthless. Pointless. "It was time. If I was honest, Lils, I hadn't loved her in a long time. Not since Hogwarts. I felt pressured. Things happened quickly. I'm kinda of glad, because it made me realise I loved someone else. Someone who had always been there in the background, but never _there_ if you get me." Lily's heart gave a painful lurch as she realised he was in love with someone else, again. Her heart was torn into pieces again. She looked down with a sad smile.

"Well, I hope things work out for you then, Ted. Cause you deserve to be happy."

"So do you," he said with a smile, tilting her head up with a finger under her chin. "You deserve to get every dream you ever wished for." His smile widened as she looked at him with a longing in her eyes that would have been undetectable by anyone but him. He who had been her best friend for years, he who knew every single one of her facial expressions he who had never realised that for him, it had always been her. Beautiful, fiery, amazing, sweet little Lily Potter. For Teddy, it had always been Lily. And he knew that would never change as he dropped his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was not as he had expected, there were no fireworks, no instant burning sensation, but there was a slow fiery passion that was typical of Lily Potter because Lily had never been one to be typical of fairytales. She had always had to be different. And the molten lava that ran though every nerve ending in his body proved that.

He pulled away with a wide smile on his face. "Every dream, Lils. Let me help make them come true."

"You already have," she said with a cheesy grin before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his again, just as a snowflake fell from the sky and caught in her hair, followed by many others as the second snowstorm of the winter descended upon the two lovers, coating them in unique freezing bliss.

**AN; cheesy? check romantic? check. **

**Reviews? please check? :D **


End file.
